far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 541 - Telltale Villain
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #541 - Telltale Villain is the five-hundred forty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Minecraft: Story Mode Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole on Wolfie's bark to start another day of heading to the Far Lands. The game Minecraft: Story Mode is taking players to the Far Lands as a locale in the game. Kurt thinks that increased searches for the Far Lands may lead people to him. The Child's Play Charity is currently at $11,200, and all-time at $350k. Explaining the jitter of the game, and the series as a whole for potential new fans, Kurt also refers to the podcast version of the series. Going back to the Telltale game, Kurt thinks there are no references. Question: What is your favorite part of US culture? Kurt says that the uniquely American car culture is something he really likes. Question: What is something that could be improved on (other than guns)? Health care is Kurt's selection, as his current company has been shut down. Kurt says that many people would say Obamacare is responsible, but to Kurt he thinks that Obamacare didn't go far enough. People coming to America are very surprised that the doctor is potentially too expensive. Question: How largely does culture vary per state? Culture is more regional and not necessarily based on states. Then even in cities there can be different levels of culture there, and based on classes. In Illinois, the majority of the state is farmland, but in Chicago most of the people live there and the culture is completely different. There is not too large of a difference in Arizona from Chicago, but when you get deep in the culture the differences are noticeable. Question: Anything in particular that makes you proud to be from the US? The moon landings maybe? NASA is a source of American pride for Kurt. There is no pride in the Olympics for Kurt as he does not really get into sports. Question: As somebody not bursting into flames in Arizona temperatures, how does it feel to be half-man/half-abestos? Kurt does not understand the question, but appreciates the donation to charity. Question: Who is your most and least popular demographic? He hasn't looked at the demographics, but he knows that it is males, probably in the college age demographic. Kurt initially thought that people like him, late-20s, were watching videos, but far more younger people were watching his videos. Kurt then mentions a sculpture class, always says that your sculpture has no front. He's never going to say that any demographics are good or bad. Question: Have you ever had to sail through an entire night, meaning no sleep for 'ol Kurt? I remember times last season where sailing was quite a common occurrence? In Beta 1.8 is where Kurt ran into the massive oceans, almost all of his worlds ran into oceans. There was a point where Kurt swore gravel beaches were becoming common, but he has not seen a lot recently. Trivia * The end slate links to a VLOG: Mindcrack Secret Santa Day 7 w/ KurtJMac (and Eva) and ATTACKED BY TEEN WOLF! - GTA V Online w/ Lofty.